The present invention relates to a grating having push bars in the combustion chamber of an incinerator for the burning of combustible waste; such a grating comprises push bars disposed in parallel fashion and identical to one another and of two types, one being fixed and forming aligned steps extending the length of said chamber and having a general slope in the direction of advancement and descent of said waste, the other type alternating with the first and having a small play therewith and being reciprocally movable.
The present invention relates particularly to the magnitude of slope of the bars themselves and to the relative movements of the movable bars with respect to the others.
Gratings used for the combustion of a homogeneous carbon product can not be utilized for the combustion of domestic waste which is particularly heterogeneous. Such waste is of low calorific power, has a high moisture content, contains a large quantity of inert materials, and has foreign heteroclite bodies all of which complicate the problem of the regular combustion of such waste. It has already been proposed to provide a grating having bars with steps more or less strongly inclined with respect to the horizontal and disposed along a generally descending slope.
It has been stated in the utilization of stepped bars, horizontal or not, with a general slope whatever, that the stirring of the waste was insufficient.